Au bord de l'eau
by hazalhia
Summary: Une jeune femme marche au bord de la plage. Le bruit du ressac et du sable crissant sous ses pieds nus sont les seuls choses qu'elle entend. Pas d'oiseaux ni de vent. Pas même une légère brise pour faire flotter ses cheveux blonds. Quel est cet endroit mystérieux, et a qui appartient cette silhouette qui avance au loin? (se passe à la fin de la saison 4)


**Du Bellarke, encore du Bellarke. On aime le Bellarke!  
Texte inspiré d'une photo de Mar Dais sur pixabay pour les nuits d'écriture sur le forum HPF.**

**Comme toujours, The100 et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Une vague vint lécher le bord de la plage en laissant un filet d'écume sur son passage.

Une jeune femme marche au bord de la plage. Le bruit du ressac et du sable crissant sous ses pieds nus sont les seuls choses qu'elle entend. Pas d'oiseaux ni de vent. Pas même une légère brise pour faire flotter ses cheveux blonds qui se contentent de lui chatouiller les épaules. Elle trouve étrange de ne pas sentir d'air sur sa peau, surtout près de la mer, surtout après avoir passé toutes ses années à vivre au grand air. Elle s'était habituée à des conditions de vie moins clémentes. En y réfléchissant, au bord de cette plage elle n'a ni chaud, ni froid. Elle se sent simplement bien. Calme, apaisée.

Des couleurs douces tapissent le ciel, pourtant, elle aurait été incapable de dire s'il s'agissait des dernières lueurs de l'aube, ou les premières du crépuscule. Cette endroit semblait hors du temps.

Nimbée dans la lueur rose du ciel, elle continua de marcher un moment le long de la plage, laissant l'eau de mer lui lécher les pieds. Elle n'avait aucun but, si ce n'est découvrir cet endroit inconnu, quand elle aperçu une silhouette se découper au loin. Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter d'y voir plus clair, en vain. Elle dû attendre qu'il se rapproche d'elle, pas après pas, vague après vague, et quand elle fut enfin capable de le reconnaître elle ne pu cacher sa surprise. Bellamy. C'était Bellamy.

_Que faisait-il là ? Depuis quand était-il ici ? Et pourquoi était-il tout seul ?_  
La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait il se préparait au départ pour rejoindre l'Arche, tandis qu'elle était partie pour réaligner l'antenne.

Il sembla aussi étonné qu'elle de la trouver ici. Lui aussi avait cet air un peu hagard, signe que cet endroit lui était étranger. Elle devinait également qu'il n'était pas insensible à la beauté du lieu. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel sur Terre, et elle doutait que Praimfaya ait pu laisser un tel décors intact.

D'instinct ils se prirent dans les bras, pour s'assurer qu'ils n'hallucinaient pas mais également pour avoir quelque chose de familier auquel se raccrocher. Ils échangèrent quelques mots à propos de leurs retrouvailles, de cet endroit, leurs impressions, leurs derniers souvenirs. Clarke se rappelait avoir peiné à manipuler la parabole, et avoir couru à bout de souffle dans la neige pour échapper à la vague de feu. Les souvenirs de Bellamy étaient un peu plus flou, mais il revoyait Raven dans l'espace, puis de la porte de l'Arche qui s'ouvrait enfin. Le signe de leur salut.

Clarke soupira de soulagement, rassurée d'avoir réussi sa mission. Au moins les autres n'étaient pas parti sans elle pour rien. Quand elle releva finalement les yeux vers Bellamy, elle vit un lueur fugace passer dans ses yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et de petits plis apparurent au milieu de son front, les mêmes que quand il était préoccupé. Une nouvelle bribe venait de lui revenir en mémoire : eux, lui, titubant dans les couloirs. L'oxygène, ou plutôt son manque. Ils étaient parvenu à rentrer dans l'Arche, mais il leur fallait encore rebrancher le générateur d'oxygène.

\- Je crois que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, déclara-t-il la voix nouée

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Bell ?

\- Est-ce que tu es sûre d'avoir rejoint le bunker ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Les pensées de Clarke se bousculèrent. Son esprit était brumeux, tout avait été tellement précipité à ce moment là. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, à rien. Elle devait courir c'était tout ce qui importait.

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense oui, répondit-elle finalement d'une voix hésitante. Pourquoi je serais ici devant toi sinon ?

Bellamy tenta de garder un visage impassible. Il se souvenait maintenant. De sa lutte pour rebrancher l'oxygène, de son souffle de plus en plus court. De ses poumons qu'il sentait se comprimer de seconde en seconde. C'était Monty qui savait quoi faire mais il n'avait pas réussi à le réveiller, tout le monde était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, encore moins parler. Il se souvenait du métal froid contre sa joue quand il s'était affaissé contre la parois du vaisseau. De ses yeux qui se fermaient. De se sentiment d'être enveloppé dans du coton, un peu comme ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était arrivé sur cette plage.

Doucement il vint poser la main contre la joue de Clarke, et du bout du pouce il la caressa pour essayer de la rassurer. Il voyait l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude poindre dans son regard, des sentiments qu'elle s'était toujours efforcé de cacher par nécessité d'être forte pour les autres. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, plus maintenant. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se battre.

Il n'avait jamais pu finir de brancher les câbles tout comme elle n'avait jamais atteint le bunker. Une nouvelle vague s'écrasa à leurs pieds avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

\- Nous sommes mort Clarke. «May we meet again », c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. Nous nous retrouvons enfin.


End file.
